1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to printer systems, and in particular, a printer system for communicating with radio frequency identification (RFID) labels.
2. Related Art
RFID transponders or tags, either active or passive, are typically used with an RFID reader to read information from the RFID tag. The information is then stored or otherwise used in various applications, such as monitoring, cataloging, and/or tracking of the item associated with the RFID tag, paying tolls, and managing security access. For example, RFID tags can be obtained through companies such as Alien Technology Corporation of Morgan Hill, Calif. Many applications for bar codes can also be used in conjunction with RFID systems.
A conventional RFID tag and reader uses radio frequency signals to acquire data remotely from the tags within the range of the reader. One example is reading the information associated with a transponder carried in a car, which allows the RFID system to determine the number of times a car passes through an RFID reader mounted over a toll road. This information can then be processed and a bill may be sent to the owner of the transponder based on the number of times the toll road was used. Another example is reading information from a group of objects, such as a cart of groceries. Each grocery item would have an RFID tag or label, which may include the description and price of the item. An RFID reader can then read the entire cart of items, print out the item description and price, and total price. This is in contrast to bar code systems, in which a bar code scanner must be brought within sufficient range and direction to the bar code in order for a scanner to read each individual item. Yet another example is reading RFID tags on cartons stored on pallets as the pallets are moved through a warehouse. This allows efficient inventory tracking of arriving and/or departing items.
These and other typical RFID systems require antennas that are able to interrogate RFID tags that are many wavelengths away. Such antennas typically have large power and beam widths. These types of antennas are not suitable for use in applications that require directional and confined interrogation.
RFID labels, such as for cartons or pallets, can be produced by placing an RFID tag in a label, programming information into the tag, such as from a host computer, and based on the information, printing the label with a proper bar code and/or other printable information using a thermal printer. RFID labels can also be produced in a thermal printer by first printing on the label and then programming or encoding the RFID tag on the label. These labels can then be read by both a bar code scanner and an RFID reader. However, printing after programming forces additional handling of the roll of labels and requires the use of additional hardware. To ensure that the correct information is printed on a label, an RFID reader must be used to synchronize the thermal printing process with the associated RFID tag. Furthermore, the capabilities of programming and reading RFID tags used in thermal printer labels is limited, due in part, to the mechanical profile of the printer, which may cause performance issues with radio frequency signals associated with RFID technology, and to the proximity of multiple tags coupled with the need to address (program) only one tag at a time.
Accordingly, there is a need for printers and components that are able to process RFID labels that overcomes the deficiencies in the prior art as discussed above.